


Just the Tip

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Car Sex, Concerts, Creampie, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Impregnation, Incest, Lemon, Oneshot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Lyra Loud is really nervous about her first gig at the Royal Woods theatre. But her dad is there to give her a quick boost of confidence that lasts much longer than either of them anticipate.





	Just the Tip

**Author's Notes:**

A request from a friend on /TLVG/. It's technically a two part, but I really rushed the second part. A-anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it! I really had fun with this one~

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

JUST THE TIP

Tonight was the big one! It was her first time playing in the Royal Words theatre orchestra!

Lyra was nervous and excited! She'd been practicing for this moment for years. She knew the notes and melodies by heart. She'd already proved that she deserved to be in the orchestra as a violinist, but still she was worried.

Her father, Lincoln, offered to take her to her first gig, and that helped calm her.

But his presence alone could only do so much.

When they arrived, the poor girl was really nervous and starting to bite at her nails and fiddling with the window button on the car door, and-

"Calm down, Lye, you'll do great," Lincoln smiled at her, placing a hand on her thigh.

The girl tried to take a breath, but she just couldn't relax.

"I'm sorry, dad, I'm just... I'm worried."

He leaned toward her, letting the car's AC run to keep things cool and relaxing on the hot summer day.

"What are you worried about?"

Lyra moved one hand down to her thigh; where it gripped her father's, twining their fingers together.

"I'm worried I'll fail, make you and everyone else disappointed in me, trip and fall on my face..." she sighed.

There were more worries, of course, but she didn't have time to sit down and list every single possible outcome that could potentially turn her big night into a nightmare for the rest of her life.

Lincoln squeezed her hand.

"I believe you will do great, honey," he encouraged his daughter, giving her another squeeze with his fingers.

Lyra smiled, but simply couldn't get her body to relax.

Her dad looked at the clock and smiled.

"Looks like we have some time before you need to go inside. Do you want a quick confidence boost?"

She turned to look at him, noting the teasing smile on his face. She tilted her head.

"What do you have in mind?"

Lincoln grinned as he let go of her hand, undid his seat belt, and start moving to the backseat.

"Why don't you get out of your seat belt and come back here to find out, Lyra?"

His hand brushed over her left boob, and he gave her a small pinch as he passed her.

The teen girl squeaked as his fingers molested her chest for a split second.

She turned around and watched her father lay back and get comfortable. And by that, she meant he literally took off his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and-

Lyra bit her lip and her cheeks flushed a hot pink.

Her dad's flute was standing tall and proud, and it was singing her name, pleading for her to come back there and join in a soulful duet.

He put his hands on his lap and gave it a pat.

"Well, little girl, want to take a seat?"

He waggled his eyebrows at her, puckered his lips and blew her a kiss.

Oh, gosh, Lyra didn't know if they should be doing this...

"What if we get caught, dad?" she pleaded with him, putting her hand on the console, leaning toward him...

So close to giving in and jumping onto his cock...

"They won't see us as long as you're quiet, baby," he told her with his deep, sultry voice.

Oh, god, she couldn't resist that voice, or those eyes...

She looked out the windows, and there were barely any people around. Taking a gulp, she took off her seat belt and - glancing through the windows again - she hurried into the back.

Lyra quickly straddled her dad's waist and sat down, groaning as she pinned his dick down with her thin pair of panties and already-wet cunt.

"Mmm," the girl moaned as her wispy skirt settled around them, completely hiding their naughty sexes from sight.

Lincoln grabbed her hips and gave them both a good squeeze. Then, he slid his hands up her new orchestral uniform. His girl was wearing a pressed white shirt, a purple bow tie, and a slim-fit suit jacket. It was too much to take off in the car, but he unbuttoned the shirt and parted it, and then slipped her bra down.

He grinned as her freckled breasts spilled out from her jacket, and his hands attacked them with vigor; tweaking her nipples and squeezing the round orbs of flesh.

Lyra moaned as she put a hand on her father's knee, behind her, and a hand on his stomach, in front of her, and she started rocking her pussy over his raw, hard cock.

Lincoln groaned and quit playing with her breasts to grab her hips and stop her.

"Watch it, love, or you'll make me pop."

Lyra grinned and glided over his dick, using one of her hands to press his leaky tip into her panties and smear his pre-cum all over her soaked underwear.

"Isn't that what you want, daddy?"

Oh, God, how was his little girl this seductive?

"I want it, but not before I get inside you."

Lyra moaned appreciatively as she leaned up on her knees and lifted her skirt. She dipped her fingers down there and pushed her panties to one side of her vagina, revealing her wet depths to her father's eyes.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked him, already grabbing him and stroking him to his max length.

The man growled, "No, I forgot one. Damn it!"

Lyra bit her lip.

Lincoln massaged her hips. He looked up at her.

"Well..."

She leaned back down and pressed his tip to her pussy.

"Just the tip," she told him with a stern look. "We have to be careful so no one finds out, ok?"

He nodded and stayed still like a good daddy, whilst his daughter played with his dick and prodded and poked at her own sex with just the tip.

Lyra started rocking her hips against his cock, and she wrapped her hand around it so that only the tip could enter her.

Lincoln's hips started moving a little, pressing into her. Lyra glared at him and gave his cock a little squeeze, but he didn't let up.

"What? You're holding it, right?" he teased her.

Lyra had to admit. Nothing could beat the raw animal feeling of being fucked, so she let him fuck her... with just the tip.

But soon just the tip wasn't enough for her. He wasn't even inside yet. It was a cruel tease.

So, surely it would be ok if she let a little more inside, right? She'd always know when he was about to blow and pull him out. Yeah. She'd know. She'd be in control. No accidents were going to happen.

She moved her hand down to his base, letting half of his dick enter her vagina with his next thrust.

The girl leaned forward, putting a hand on his chest to brace herself as he finally poked through to her depths.

"Fuuuck," she whimpered. "God, that felt good."

Lincoln just grinned at her, giving her ass a playful smack as he pulled her hips down onto him again.

Lyra moaned, "Sh-shut up, it's just the tip."

But with each thrust, her hand began to slacken. She experimented and let go, letting her hand rest there but not really holding his thick cock anymore. And the man obeyed her, not pushing past her hand.

With a shivering sigh, she couldn't take it anymore and put both her hands on his shoulders.

"J-just fuck me already, I can't take it anymore!"

Lincoln grinned as he put an arm around her hips and rolled them around so that Lyra was laying on her back with her legs spread wide, and he was sliding between them and right back into her pussy.

"Shitshitshit," she cried out over and over again, as he started fucking her good.

Her legs obediently wrapped around him as the man leaned down and put his arms around her, resting his face in her hair and kissing her ear with breathless declarations of love.

Her hands slipped under his shirt and crawled up his back, and her nails pressed into his muscles, clinging to him tightly.

"Fuck me, daddy, ah!" she screamed, so close to her climax she was shaking like a rag doll.

They were beginning to sweat and the AC couldn't cool them down fast enough. Their sex was making the whole car hot.

Lincoln pounded against her ass, his balls smacking into her as he drove his cock as deep as it could go. Hitting her cervix and making her cry for more; to go deeper, to go harder, faster.

"M-make sure you pull out, ok?" she told him, but then his lips were on her throat, kissing her, sucking on her skin, marking her as his property, and fuuuuck she couldn't remember what she was so worried about.

"Fuck me harder," she begged him! "I'm so close! More! Faster! Ahhh-ah!"

Her legs were wrapped around him so tight it was hard to keep up his pace.

He had to give up kissing her neck because he could barely breathe. He was so close to popping inside her cunny. So close... God, she was so fucking hot, so tight...

Lyra was moaning so loud, uncaring that anyone could walk up and see her be ravaged. She didn't care anymore. She needed it. Let the whole world see, just give her that big cock, fuck!

The poor man felt so good inside her tight pussy he just had to pop. He pumped her as much as he could, but only made it a few more times before, with a loud groan, he sunk into her depths, nearly impaled her cervix, and started flooding her unprotected womb with his cum.

"W-what are you-" she started to ask when he stopped humping her, but then her eyes grew wide and her body squeezed him tighter. "Oh my god, are you cumming!?"

Oh, fuck! His heat was pooling inside her body! His throbbing cock was shooting his sperm into the back of her womb! God, his semen was racing toward her tubes right now, and she couldn't let go of him! She was so close to cumming, too!

Crying for more, she ground herself on him, milking his cock for more and more sperm to gush into her pussy, and finally she screamed as her whole body jerked and twisted and she let out one long, passionate "FUCK!"

She fell back to the seat and her father slumped over her, and she could still feel his pulsing dick splurting a few more drops of cum into her body.

She pushed her sweaty bangs up and over her forehead to glare at her dad.

"Y-you..."

He grinned, so guilty of doing exactly what she didn't want him to do but so pleased with himself in such a cute way she wanted to kiss him senseless.

"I'm sorry, baby."

Lyra groaned as he moved, and she could feel his thick, generous load slosh inside her womb.

"Oh, God, I'm pregnant. I have to be. You gave me a lot more than you ever did before..."

Her eyes were glimmering as she looked at him, and the man seemed a little shy.

"...you wanted to impregnate me, didn't you?" she accused of him, both angry and... a little shy herself.

His dick was still inside her pussy, locking all that fertile cum inside.

He rubbed his hand over her knocked up belly.

"I have to admit, the idea of putting a baby in this perfect belly makes me wild."

She bit her lip, then put a hand around his neck and yanked him down for a kiss.

"Well, I hope you like being a father again because there's no way I'm not pregnant now."

His dick throbbed and started to grow inside, pushing his semen deeper and further into her depths to make room for his cock.

But Lyra groaned and pushed him off. She had to go and play music! And she didn't feel nervous at all now. That... that really took away all her anxious energy.

As she got up, a huge flood of cum splashed over the backseat. She just stared at her father and gave him a deadpan.

"You're cleaning up that mess, dad."

She hurried to fix her clothes, and wipe up the sticky mess between her legs, get a quick good luck kiss from her lover, and then ran off to the best night of her life.

As Lincoln wiped down the seat, he idly wondered if she was right.

A oneshot (especially the first time they ever had unprotected sex, too) wouldn't be enough to knock her up, right?

* * *

Five months later, Lyra still had a spot in the orchestra. She nailed it almost as good as dad nailed her on that first day not long ago.

The only change she had to make was to switch from the formal jacket to a simple, loose dress to make some more space for her extra passenger.

The girl walked into the theatre with a warm, glowing smile. And occasionally her hand would rest on her baby bump, rubbing it and smiling even wider.

Some days, a co-worker or a patron would walk by and ask her about it, and she'd proudly tell them she was pregnant.

It was almost enough to make her knees weak.

The baby's father was also proud of it, too. And he made it a daily routine to kneel down and kiss her belly, telling him or her how much he loved and adored them.

And mother and father had sex often, both as celebration for a job very well done, and to strengthen their intimate connection.

As Lyra took a seat in the theatre and started preparing her violin for another performance, she thought back to that beautiful experience she had in the backseat of her dad's car.

And she silently promised to herself that the next time they make a baby together, it'll be on a bed; the proper place for such things.

Her cheeks glowed hotter at the idea of a next time, and a time after that, and-

And, gosh, she was going to be as bad as Grandma Rita...


End file.
